Look what the stork dropped in
by lizzieBdarcy
Summary: Logan and Marie never did do anything in the traditional way. Reproduction was no exception. Now they've got feral/human pregnancy symptoms to contend with, a baby on the way and a crazy older brother looking for every opportunity to "help" prepare for the eminent arrival. I own nothing but baby wolvie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi little Darcy's! There's been a few polls taken and finally I came to the conclusion that this was the story I wanted to do. I don't know how long it's going to be but at the very least it should be interesting. If there's good feedback and enough followers it will become a full-fledged story. The VOLA fic is still on-going (and getting juicy) but this is a new ROGAN fic. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: A happy accident?**

"Kid? You alright?"

"Just fine."

"Are you sick again?"

"Uh-huh."

Logan frowned at the locked bathroom door while his animal whined in distress. This was the fifth time Marie had run for the bathroom and she hadn't kept a solid down all day.

"Lemme in darlin'."

"No, ah don't want yah gettin whatevah bug ah have."

"You gotta come out at some point."

"But then yah gonna get sick too."

"I'm a feral with a healing factor kid, I think I can handle a stomach bug. Though I'm pretty sure I can't get sick."

His mate opened the door, a hand on her stomach and smelling completely miserable. There was something new to her scent too, something he couldn't place though it nagged at his instincts.

"Ah feel awful."

"I know darlin'. Come on and lie down, it's getting late anyway. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

She began to shuffle to the bed, mewling when he scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way. Within a few minutes he had her tucked in and sound asleep.

Unfortunately for Marie, she was up a couple hours later hugging the toilet bowl yet again.

"Food poisoning?" Logan asked holding her hair back. She rinsed her mouth and sighed.

"Maybe the crab in mah California rolls was bad."

"So in a day or so you should be fine, right?"

"Ah hope so."

 **The next morning Marie awoke nausea free and with an aching need for her mate.** Trying to ignore it and fall back to sleep did no good, as his scent filled her nose she could stand it no longer. Logan was asleep on his stomach, per usual and she shimmied out of her clothes before rubbing herself against him.

"Lo? Logan.." She sang, nuzzling his neck. He mumbled and turned over, much to her delight. She let her hands wander, scraping her nails down his chest and growling in satisfaction when he moaned in his sleep. Marie's skin was on fire and it only decreased when she straddled her mate and rubbed her center against his crotch.

"M'ree…?"

"Ah want yah Logan. Ah want yah inside meh raght now."

A few seconds more of grinding had him wide awake and reaching up to guide her down onto his erect gave a strangled cry and immediately began to move, pulling his hands up to cup her breasts.

"Shit, Marie.."

" _Mine."_

Her teeth sunk into his throat, marking him as hers when the blood ran. His claws came out to scrape her hips, both growling out their need as she rode him. The alpha in him rose up, rolled their bodies over and marking her wherever he could reach.

Love bites on her neck and breasts and throat appeared, snarling when her nails cut into his skin. With her ankles locked at the small of his back he thrust hard until she screamed and reached her climax, Logan following right after. For a time he remained inside of her, panting and purring as they slowly came back to earth.

"What was that darlin'?"

"Mmm… that was meh sayin good morning."

"Felt more like a slap that a greeting. Everything alright? You're usually wanting somethin softer this early."

She shrugged, stretching lazily as he pulled out and surveyed the damage. The sheets were a mess and both of them could use a good shower.

"Ah just had an itch that needed scratching."

"I noticed." He chuckled and winced as the marks on his body finished healing up.

"I'll make breakfast this morning if you want."

"Yah eggs are always runny sugah."

"Well… fancy people dip toast in it. And they taste okay. You like my runny eggs."

She paused mid smile and stumbled out of bed, making a beeline for the bathroom. He hadn't gotten more than two steps after her before he heard her retching through the door.

"Marie-"

"Ah'm okay-" She heaved again and instead of waiting for more protests he grabbed his phone and rang up the school. Something was wrong with his Marie and Logan was going to find out what.

" **Ah'm what?"**

"You're pregnant my dear."

"No ah'm not."

"You are, I have the results here."

"Your computer's broken ah bet."

Hank McCoy smiled kindly and showed her the results. Sure enough, it said pregnancy: confirmed. Marie paled even further and swallowed hard. She'd agreed to go to this check-up for Logan's peace of mind. Now Marie was fairly certain she was going to give him a heart attack.

"I take it you and Logan hadn't intended for this outcome?"

"We- um… no. No. Ah- yah gave meh birth control, ah'm on the pill and ah _nevah_ miss a pill."

"Contraceptives are an effective means of avoiding pregnancy but they aren't foolproof. And you're mated to a feral Marie. Their biology is such that a pregnancy is guaranteed to happen at some point, whether contraceptives are used or not."

"We.. we.. Logan has condoms. And ah have pills. Yah- this can't-" She swayed and he sat her down quickly.

"Do the two of you _always_ use condoms?"

She started nodding and then hesitated. There _had_ been a couple times.. she did the math in her head and realized it all lined up. Her nausea and vomiting, her irritability, even the rough sex with Logan that morning.

"Ah'm.. pregnant."

"Yes."

"There is a life inside meh."

"That is correct."

"Ah am a FedEx truck delivering a baby."

To his credit, Hank didn't laugh at her.

"You are."

"Inside mah belly at this very minute is a tiny Logan Howlett in the infant form."

He nodded, trying very hard to remain serious for her benefit.

"Okay.. Okay. Ah have tah tell him. Obviously. Raght? Ah tell him."

"That would probably be a good idea."

"Great. Okay."

"You're alright?"

"Mmmhm."

Hank wasn't too sure about that, but decided to bring an anxious Logan back into the room anyways. The younger feral strode in, completely focused on his mate and obviously worried.

"Marie? What he say?"

"Ah.. um-"

"Hank? What's wrong with her?"

The couple looked up at the amused doctor who was trying his best not to alarm them.

"Nothing's wrong with her Logan."

"The hell do you mean nothing's wrong? She's been puking her guts out for-"

"Nothing nine months can't cure."

"Nine mon-" He stopped and immediately began to sniff at Marie until she swatted him away.

"Logan stop it ah'm fine-"

"What's nine months? Like Cancer or something?"

"Not cancer. Ah mean there's a growth-"

"A growth?!" He instantly pulled her into a tight hug, not letting go even when she started squirming.

"Logan let meh go-"

"I'm never letting go. We'll get through it together-"

"Logan he _means_ -"

"What's our options cookie monster? Can we take it out? Does she need that chemo junk, what?"

Hank sighed heavily while Marie managed to wiggle out of her mate's embrace.

"I can't remove anything for nine months Logan because-"

"Why the hell not?!"

"BECAUSE She-"

"Marie could be dying, no way am I letting that happen! Just do what you need to-"

"Logan he can't do anythin cause there's nothin wrong ah'm just pregnant!" Marie finally cut in. He blinked and then sighed in relief.

"You aren't dying?"

"No. Ah'm havin a baby."

"Oh.. oh thank god. Wow. That's good to know. Thanks doc." He strode out, whistling cheerfully while Marie frowned. Hank shook his head.

"It'll register Marie, just give him a minute."

"Okay.."

They waited for a few seconds before Logan came back quietly and squatted down in front of her chair.

"You wanna run that by me again Kid?"

"Ah'm pregnant."

"Pregnant."

"Yeah. Yah feral manliness decided tah knock meh up."

"Right. Of course it did."

She eyed him anxiously.

"Yah.. yah okay sugah?"

"Yeah… Yeah. I'm good. It's all good."

Contrary to these words Logan had tipped straight back onto his butt, first sitting and then just sort of... crumpled down the rest of the way.

"Okay… cause yah lyin on the floor."

"Nope, I'm good." He chewed hard on the cigar he pulled from his pocket, lighting up and taking a shaky inhale, still sprawled on the floor of the medical bay.

"Um…." She glanced at Hank helplessly, who kneeled down beside the father to be.

"Logan."

"Yeah Hank."

"I think you may be experiencing shock."

"Nope, I'm good."

"You said that already."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh."

"If you wouldn't mind putting that out-"

"Cause of the baby you mean?"

"I'd rather Marie wasn't around second hand smoke, no-"

"Right. Cause of the baby."

"Mmmhm."

He continued to chew, even after putting it out until Marie went and lay on the floor next to him.

"Sugah? Ah didn't mean tah spring this on yah.."

"S'ok. You alright?"

"Uh-huh. Yah alright?"  
"Uh-huh."

"Ah.. ah'm havin a baby. Yah baby's inside meh Logan Howlett."

"Guess it is.. you're sure?"

"Ah'm sure."

Both were quiet for a moment, Marie's hand firmly clasped in Logan's. Eventually he spoke up.

"Can we name it Luke so I can say 'I am your father'?"

"No."

"Just thought I'd ask."

She smiled, the tears starting of their own accord. Hank crept out, giving the couple privacy and deciding there was nothing wrong with them lying on a sterile floor for the time being.

"We're gonna be parents."

"You're gonna be so good with our baby darlin'."

"And ah'm so proud tah be carryin yah baby."

More silence.

"We could name it Han solo-"

"Not happening."

"Got it."

 **Anyone feel like throwing out a gender guess or a name? Let me know how I did with this first chapter and leave a review!**


	2. What to expect when you're expecting

**Bonjour little Darcy's! As you may or may not know, there's multiple symptoms and experiences that come along with pregnancy. Soooo if there's something you want our ferals to deal with, review and lemme know! BTW, Bold type means transition to a new section of paragraphs.**

 **Chapter two: What to expect when you're expecting**

Logan had yet to feel like any of this was real. Of course his instincts were rejoicing, a baby sired by him furthered his bloodline. The animal was pleased, Wolverine had been wanting to mate and impregnate their Marie for years now.

The man though wasn't sure what to feel. He knew Marie had wanted to wait awhile before starting a family. Logan knew he knew nothing about being a father or raising a 'd probably be complete shit at it, who knew what therapy the kid would need after having him for a parent? And he knew that Marie's meltdown would come at some point.

And yet… he was going to be a father. Somebody's daddy. He would have a family of his own, Marie would be swollen with his child and he felt a strange sense of pride at the thought of it. Her scent was already changing, something that was a combination of the two of them. It was terrifying and endearing and probably the best thing he'd ever been a part of in his life.

He thought of all this a couple days later when he took Marie to her first prenatal appointment. There would be an ultrasound done at the next one but he wanted to get them some more information about what to expect. He hoped the information would give Marie some comfort, thinking that if she knew a bit more about what would happen she'd feel better.

"Marie how's that nausea and morning sickness been?"  
"Awful. Seems ah can't wake up with runnin for the powder room."

Hank patted her hand sympathetically and took a few pamphlets from a cabinet.

"Most women feel better after the first trimester. I gathered some information for the two of you, and printed out a list of things you may experience during your pregnancy." He handed the small pile over and took his seat again.

"Of course, some of this is feral specific but the gist of it remains the same throughout each pregnancy. I'd like the two of you to review it and then address me with any questions afterwards, alright?"

Both nodded but it was Logan who spoke up.

"Is she in any danger? Sometimes pregnancies get difficult right? The mother or baby has problems?" Hank shook his head and showed them her test results.

"It's too early to tell if Marie will face any complications. As of right now, all of her lab results came back at optimal levels and other than a bit of dehydration, which I'm keeping an eye on, she's the picture of health."

"But- but ah'm so sick, is that normal too?" Marie cut in worriedly.

"For some women it is. Others hardly have any. But I promise I'm watching your electrolytes ever time I run your results." He reassured her. Marie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and leaned against her mate.

"Thank yah docta. We'll try and make this as painless as possible."

Hank purred gently and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sure it'll be smooth sailing."

" **HOW COULD YAH!?"** Logan looked up, startled out of a nap. It was less than a week after her appointment and so far Marie had been completely normal (other than an awful and ongoing case of morning sickness). Except for today.

"How could I what darlin'?"

"Dontcha darlin' meh!" Hugging herself tightly, Marie sobbed and flung a box onto the bed.

"Um.. I don't get it." He sat up, intending to go to her but her crying only increased.

"Oh. Yah don't get it. 'Ah don't get it' he says. HOW COULD YAH NOT GET IT?!"

"Kid it's an empty donut box." He replied patiently. She kicked the bed and cried harder.

"EXACTLY. IT'S EMPTY! YAH STUPID STUPID MAN YAH WENT AN ATE THE LAST DONUT AND IT LOOKED SO GOOD AND AH WAS GONNA HAVE IT BUT YAH ATE IT AND IT WAS MAH VERY VERY FAVORITE!"

Crying on the verge of hysterics she covered her face and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. In her wake was an incredibly confused Logan who was at a complete loss as to how to deal with his emotional mate.

He assumed it was a pregnancy situation. Had this been one of the symptoms in that pamphlet thing? After a minute he decided his best course of action would be to try and reason with her.

"Marie?"

"No!"  
"Darlin' I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted the donut."

"Yah did too!"

"No, I didn't. And I didn't mean to make you upset."

He could hear her sniffling through the bathroom door in response.

"Look, I'll make it up to you. Really I will."

More sniffles.

"I'll get you a new donut. Okay?"

"A.. a fluffy glazed one?"

"Glazed, powder, even the ones with raspberry filling."

"Yah promise?"

"Promise. A whole box. Which one does our baby want?"

There was quiet, and then a soft click as the door unlocked and she stepped out, face tearstained.

"Um.. ah think the baby wants that raspberry one yah mentioned."

He smiled and pulled her in to cuddle against his chest.

"Then baby can have it. Anything my baby wants."

"Ah think maybe ah over-reacted."

"Just a little."

"Ah'm sorry. Ah don't know what got in tah meh." She sniffed and went back into the bathroom to blow her nose again. "In your defense, you're growing a tiny person. I hear that's kind of an emotional business." Marie offered a watery smile in return.

"Let's hope for yah sanity's sake this is as bad as it gets. But just in case, we'd better take a second look at that information doctor McCoy gave us."

Together the pair sat down and opened the little folder they were keeping the baby information in. Hank had printed off a packet of possible symptoms and side effects of pregnancy, something both Logan and Marie were grateful for now.

"This is a pretty.." Logan began.

"In depth list? Extensive?" Marie offered.

"I was gonna say this is one long ass list."

"Tell meh about it.. oh mah lawd look at these."

They each took a page and began to read.

"So the crying and over reacting is normal-"

"Ah dunno if it was over reacting per say."

Logan chuckled.

"Kid you locked yourself in the bathroom because I had a donut for breakfast."

She glared and he quickly tried to backtrack.

"Like I said, normal. Can't help that, it's just how your body is right now. Um.. I love you?"

"Yah damn straight yah do. 'Specially since ah'm gonna be dealing with lord knows how many of these."

Logan pulled her over to him, resting his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry darlin'. But I do love you for carrying our baby. So much."

To his horror, she began to tear up again.

"Shit I didn't- don't. No, no crying come on-"

"Ah can't help it! Yah so sweet and ah love yah so much and ah was just so awful to yah!" She wailed.

"Uh- hey look, that's okay. Sometimes I'm an ass right? So you don't have to cry or anything, it's okay. Uh... um.. come on Marie, don't cry please?"

Unfortunately, this did nothing to stop his very emotional mate who by now was sobbing (yet again) while at the same time singing his praises. As he cuddled her, trying hard to find something that would make her better, Logan found himself praying hard that the next eight months would go along more smoothly.

 **So guys, what exactly is on that list? What symptoms are we going to throw at our favorite ferals? Leave a review so I can make a chapter about it! BTW, when there's a conversation completely in bold, the bold print is Logan, the bold italic is Wolverine.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fatigue

**So guys, what exactly is on that list? What symptoms are we going to throw at our favorite ferals? Leave a review so I can make a chapter about it! BTW, when there's a conversation completely in bold, the bold print is Logan, the bold italic is Wolverine.**

 **Chapter 3: Fatigue**

While some things on the list were fairly self-explanatory (Vomiting and Nausea were no brainers), there were others that Marie wasn't sure about. Fatigue was one of them. After all, so long as she got to bed at a normal time she should be fine, right? Or so she thought.

" **Marie? You've got class darlin', comin' down?"** Logan waited at the bottom of the stairs, expecting his mate to come bouncing down any minute now. Instead, he was met with silence.

"Marie? Hey Kid, you in the bathroom?" His feral ears tuned in, but unlike most mornings now-a-days he didn't hear any scrambling for the toilet. Frowning now, he headed upstairs still calling for Marie and receiving no answer. When he came into their bedroom, he saw her clothes lying out for the day, and the bathroom door open. He also saw Marie sprawled on the bed, sound asleep.

"Kid… Marie? Wake up." He nuzzled her until she stirred and then helped her sit up.

"Mmm… What time is it?"

"It's 8:45 darlin'. You have a class in fifteen minutes."

She groaned and leaned against him.

"Ah forgot about that.. nooooo ah don't wanna."

He chuckled and rubbed her back.

"I know you don't. But you'll be pissed off later with yourself if you don't go. Right? So why don't you get dressed and I'll- Marie? Marie.." He looked down to find her fast asleep once more, this time cuddling against him and using his chest as a pillow.

 _ **Marie-mate?**_

 **She's asleep. Gotta get her up and-**

 _ **No! Growing our kit is hard work. Mate needs rest.**_

 **I know that but-**

 _ **Marie-Mate is already smart. One day off won't ruin her.**_

 **Fine. One day off. Maybe she'll be better for it later.**

 _ **Probably.**_

 **It wasn't often Logan Howlett panicked.** Truth be told, wasn't much he cared enough about to panic over. But as far back as his memory went, every single instance of anxiety was on account of his Marie. And today was no different. He had planned on taking her to dinner, in fact she was supposed to call him when she was done studying a celebrated artist for class. Except the phone call never came.

He figured she'd lost track of time, as she sometimes did when it came to her art research and so decided to ring his young mate and find out how much longer she would be. He pressed the pre-programmed quick dial and waited for Marie's cheerful answer.

"Hi-"

"Hey where-"

"Yah've reached Marie D'Ancanto- one day Howlett's cell. Ah'm awful busy now but leave meh a message and ah'll get back tah yah just as soon as ah can."

He winced at the beep but followed her instructions.

"Kid it's me, where are you? Give me a call back okay?" He hung up, and settled in his favorite chair to wait for response. 10 minutes turned to 20 and those 20 turned into 30. At the half hour mark he climbed into his truck and headed for the school.

" **Marie? Marie are you in here?"** The librarian glared, but didn't bother to shush the feral. He never paid any attention anyway.

"Marie? Marie!" Following his nose he headed straight for the back, deep within the labyrinth of shelves and carts. He could smell her but there was still no response and the churning in his gut only eased off when he found her sleeping at a table, head resting in between the pages of her text and neck at an impossible angle.

"Hey darlin', wake up now.. wake up." He shook her gently, helping her sit up when she mumbled and blinked sleepily.

"What time is it?"

"8:00."

She straightened up in a worry, immediately full of apologies.

"Oh mah lawd sugah ah'm so sorry, yah had plans-"

"It's alright. I was just worried about you."

"Oh and ah worried yah too!" She covered her face, growling irritably.

"Hey-"

"No, don't say it's alright. Ah swear ah was just gonna close mah eyes for a second, ah was so tired and ah just-"

"Marie."

He snarled out her name, bringing the young succubus out of her anxiety before his voice softened again.

"It really _is_ okay darlin'. Long as you're okay, I'm okay."

"Yah say okay too much." She replied offering a tired smile.

"Listen here little girl, I invented the word okay."

She gasped, widening her eyes in mock surprise.

"Are yah THAT old?"

"You are seriously pushing it. And you owe me dinner." He gave her a peck, helped gather her things up and together they walked to the front of the building.

"If yah wait till friday ah'll make it up to yah."

He smirked.

"You're on."

 **Come friday, both were more than ready for the evening ahead of them.** They'd gone out to dinner, as had been the original plan but chose to skip dessert when the heated glances and teasing brushes became a little too much. The drive home was almost frantic, as the tension that had been building up between the mate's quickly went from brewing to boiling. Within seconds out of the car it was a mad dash to the house, Marie trying her best to unlock the door while Logan was getting a head start on getting rid of her clothes.

"Sugah yah keep kissin mah neck like that and ah'll give yah a ride right here on the porch."

"Maybe that's my goal darlin'."

She let out a strangled moan when his hand slipped up underneath her shirt and gave her newly tender breasts a squeeze.

"Bu- but if yah do that then ah can't show yah mah surprise now can ah?"

His lips slowed their path.

"Surprise?"

"Mmhm. Something yah can cut off meh."

Marie felt the smile against her skin before he gave her another squeeze and helped unlock the door.

"Alright darlin', where's my surprise?"

"Gimme five minutes, then come on up cowboy."

She headed for the stairs, hips swishing and leaving an incredibly aroused Logan behind her.

He decided to get a head start, stripping and then grabbing the caramel sauce from the fridge. If Marie was feeling daring tonight there was a good chance _she_ would end up being the dessert he hadn't gotten earlier.

Exactly five minutes later, he was headed straight upstairs and for the master bedroom. Logan had already assumed the first round would be quick and had every intention of making Marie scream more than once before it was over for them both. Just the thought of her underneath his body got him hard.

"Darlin' I'm ready to unwrap that surpri-"

The words died in his throat as he took in the sight of his young mate. What was little more than two scraps of black lace and some string strained to hold all her curves. Over that was a sheer nightie in his favorite color, forest green that brought out the amber in her dark hair. Marie had draped her body suggestively across the bed, hair brushed and thick for his hands to run through just the way he liked it. Every inch of her, everything about it was perfect….

Accept Marie was fast asleep.

Needless to say, the caramel ended up being licked off ice cream that night.


	4. Ch 4: Uncle Vic and the very beginning

**I don't want anyone to get bored with this, so decided to shake things up a bit. The updates are gonna be slow before they even out, I had a procedure done Monday so I'm somewhat high on pain med little Darcy's (hehe, fuuuuun) Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Uncle Vic and the very beginning**

"Whaddya want for dinner tonight darlin'?"

Marie thought a moment and lit up.

"Let's try that new curry place in town."

Logan shrugged and grab the keys to the truck. He'd already decided not to mention the fact that Marie usually hated curry, it'd only spark outrage and a possible crying fit. In fact, he kept silent nearly the entire ride, even when she changed her mind from curry to Italian, ended up getting sick the minute she caught a whiff of garlic and then proceeded to devour an entire slab of barbecue ribs in one sitting.

By the time he'd gotten her tucked away into bed, both were thoroughly wiped. As this was becoming somewhat of a normal occurrence, Marie felt it necessary to discuss the situation.

"Logan?"

"Mmm?"

"Ah can't sleep."

"Mmkay."

"Logan!"

He groaned and nuzzled closer into the nape of her neck.

"Marie go to sleep."

"But ah can't! Ah feel jus' terrible, runnin yah ragged when yah just want a good meal."

Logan sighed and let his mate roll over to look at him.

"You can't help it darlin'. Baby skunk wants to try new things."

"Baby skunk?"

Logan Howlett didn't blush often but most of the times he remembered doing so was always around his Marie. This was yet another occasion to add to the list.

"I um.. I figured. You know. You gotta stripe kid. So the baby.. we don't actually know what it is yet. So I thought.. well I didn't wanna call the baby it you know? And.. err.."

"Yah wonderful man!" She kissed him happily and gave his butt a squeeze. He grinned, mostly out of happy confusion but pleased he'd made her smile.

"What was that for darlin'?"

"Cause yah gonna be such a good daddy and ah find that incredibly sexy."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. C'mere."

He growled and did as told, hoping his girl would be in the mood to show him exactly how sexy she found it. However, the universe was going to continue its mission to make his balls eternally blue, as he felt a familiar and completely unwelcome tug at his mind.

 _Not now Chuck._

 _So sorry to interrupt your evening-_

 _Then don't!_

 _But there's someone here who'd very much like a word with you._

 _Tell em to go fu-_

 _It's your brother._

 **Victor was grinning widely when Logan stomped into the professor's office, followed closely by a curious Marie.**

"There she is! You're glowing little one. Come give your big brother a hug."

"Hell no!"

Victor rolled his eyes at the younger feral.

"Don't start a bitch fit Jimmy. I've been freelancing for your do-gooder clan here haven't I? And don't pretend you're not even a little glad to see me, I can smell it."

Logan grunted but scents didn't lie. He _was_ glad, or at least his animal was. Havin more pack around meant more people lookin out for their mate and kit on the way. And a very small (miniscule, tiny, deep DEEP DOWN part) of Logan was thankful to have some moral support from someone who, truth be told, _was_ family.

Whether he admitted it most days or not.

"I think I'll allow three of you some privacy. Mr. Creed, your rooms are as you left them, good night." And on that note, Xavier took his leave.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, C'mere little one."

As insane as Victor was, Marie knew he did love Logan (albeit in his own, disturbed way) and so he had come for reasons other than to cause trouble. She was surprised to find he was an exceptional hugger, and even smiled when he gave her cheek a quick lick.

"Can't believe you let _this_ dumb ass knock you up. We could have made beautiful babies little one."

Marie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, you're too old for meh."

"Only means I have more experience little one. In _all_ facets of life."

He offered a smirk eerily similar to his little brother's and gave her another lick before releasing the girl.

"If you're done trying to get in my mate's pants, mind telling us what the hell you're doing here?" Logan grouched, pulling Marie back to him.

"Not done, just taking a break." He winked at her and ignored Logan's snarl when she giggled.

"Get on with it before I cut parts off were the sun don't shine."

"Loosen up runt. I'm here to help."

" _Help?"_ Two voices asked in unison.

"Course. Little one here is pregnant. You don't know the first thing about babies Jimmy. "

As the pair continued to stare in shock, Victor counted off points on his fingers.

"Plus, you'll need help getting things ready, keeping little one healthy, someone to take your job so you can be at home with em for awhile-"

"My _what_?!"

"Already talked to Xavier, you'll get a few weeks off after the kit comes."

"You're not serious."

Victor shrugged.

"We're family Jimmy. Whether you like it or not, I know more about this baby shit then you do. I'm also the kid's uncle. Could come in handy to have a merc on your side, you never know. On top of all that, I did the math. Seems to me, I'm the reason we're discussing this in the first place."

Marie shushed Logan who was gearing up for another threat and frowned.

"How's that Victor? Yah said yah did the math?"

He purred at her, snickering as the irritation in Logan's scent began to rise again.

"Sure did. Bout four months back, that recon Jimmy and I pulled off. Now I was thinking Victor sounded good if it was a boy and Victoria for a girl."

 _-Four months earlier-_

"Kid?"

Marie had spent the last 72 hours in complete agony. Logan and his brother Victor had gone on what was supposed to be a quick reconnaissance mission. In and out, one night and then back home. Instead, something had gone wrong. They called for backup, which was alarming in itself because Logan would only have done so if he'd been overtaken. Hank had forbidden her from joining the recovery team since she'd only recently recovered from a concussion and so there was nothing to do but wait. The team had gone out of radio range so she assumed they were either underground or underwater.

No word on what was happening, no way of knowing if her mate was dead or alive.

She hadn't slept. Had been force fed by Hank. And spoke only to her mental Logan and Wolvie. It was torture of the acutest kind. She didn't even notice Logan (the real Logan) calling to her until the door to their bedroom opened.

 _"Logan."_

He was bloodied and limping, clearly still healing from whatever horrors he'd gone through. But he was here, smiling tiredly and already holding his arms open to catch Marie when she flew at him.

"Logan yah- oh god ah- yah here! Yah alive sugah oh mah lawd ah was so so worried-" She covered him in kisses, hanging on for dear life and quickly becoming a crying mess.

"Shhhh. I'm fine darlin. I'm alright. It's okay, I'm home and safe."

She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him hard and letting out another sob.

"Ah thought yah were dead, nobody could tell meh anythin- Oh sugah I couldn't bear tah live without yah!"

"No more talk of dying Kid. I'm right here. Vic shoved me down in time, and the team came in and found us. I'm not going anywhere."

He pressed his lips to hers, soft and reassuring until it wasn't enough for either of them. Even as she pulled his shirt over his head he was cutting away her clothes, laying her down on the bear skin rug in front of the fireplace following his hands with his mouth.

"God... Logan.."

"I'm here. I'm here."

Her hands were a flurry of activity, unzipping his jeans and reaching down the front to take his rapidly hardening member into her hold. She grasped him tightly, using her own wetness to lubricate his head and making her way up and down. As his breathing grew more ragged he growled, dipping his mouth down to her breasts and tugging the nipples between his teeth.

"Oh sugah.. take meh - need yah inside meh-"

Marie let out a whine when he pulled away, only to moan when he sucked at the mark he'd left on her neck. _His_ mark. _His_ claim to the world that they belonged to each other.

"Not ready yet darlin."

Without warning he reached between them and thumbed her clit, still sucking the overly sensitive flesh of her throat and reaching fingers deep within to massage her nether lips and walls. In and out, scraping with a breath of pressure and building a hot wet heat inside her, Logan sank his teeth in hard and snarled in triumph. as her climax hit. Marie cried out, body arching and hips humping his hand as she rode out her pleasure.

Before she could even catch her breath, Logan was between her thighs with his cock buried deep inside. Marie could only lock her ankles in the small of his back and keen, begging for him to move harder, faster.

"Marie.. unnngghhh-"

"Please- Logan.."

He remarked her yet again, pushing his mate's body over the edge and as he came and roaring as his seed splashed into her body. Fingernails digging into his back she took it, tears pricking her eyes as Logan lapped away the blood and kissed her achingly slow.

"Don't yah evah scare meh like that again Logan Howlett. I love yah. So so much." She whispered, kissing him again. He gave her bottom lip a quick nip and purred in content.

"Love you too Darlin. I'm not going anywhere."

They would spend the rest of the night making love, reassuring one another that promise rang true.

 _-Present day-_

 **"Victor ah'll always be grateful to yah but I'm not namin mah baby after yah."**

Victor sighed heavily, as though he were the one being put out by this rejection.

"Rude little one. You've cut me deeply."

"You'll live." Logan cut in.

"Who knows? People die of broken hearts, look it up."

For the second time tonight Marie rolled her eyes as the brother's began to bicker. They both were over a century old, but that never seemed to stop them from bickering like children,

"If that's all, this mama to be could use some sleep."

"Or a good lay. I smelt it on the two of you the second you got inside."

The older feral smirked at Marie's blush and headed for the door.

"Have fun children. I'll see you tomorrow to discuss nursery plans."

Marie's eyes widened as he strolled out and she gripped her mate's arm in a panic.

"He's joking. Tell meh he's jokin sugah."

Logan scented the air and paled.

"Not even a little bit."


	5. Ch 5: Home is where the nutty uncle is

**Little Darcy's I'm putting it to a vote: do we want more Victor escapades or do we want Logan and Marie being ridiculous thanks to baby wolvie?**

 **Chapter 5: Home is where the nutty uncle is**

True to his word, Victor was on their doorstep first thing the next morning. Though perhaps doorstep wasn't quite right, seeing as he was banging around in the kitchen when Logan came in, claws at the ready and sleep hair sticking out all over the place.

"Bout time Jimmy, I forgot how much of the day you waste!"

"Victor what the fuck are you doing in my-"

"You need better windows."

He jerked his head over to a window in the living room where the glass panes had been carefully cut out and the screens shredded. How the overgrown catman had squeezed his large frame through the hole Logan had no idea.

"Vic-"

"Keep your voice down jackass you'll wake up little one."

This made him pause. For some unknown reason, it seemed his brother had taken a shine to Marie. Possibly because she'd beaten his ass, one of the few women (or people for that matter) to do so. Possibly because she'd cooked for him on a few rare occasions.

"What are you doing?"

"You were out of milk. How do you expect a baby to grow with no milk?"

Then again..

"Kid takes after me, they'll need milk. Being feline and all."

"Why the hell would the baby take after you?"

"Never know. Maybe I screwed your frail while you were out with the do-gooders."

Could be cause he was just a crazy bastard.

"Get out."

"Unwad those panties Jimmy, I didn't touch her. Like my woman softer then little one but I'm sure she'd be a good fuck all the same."

"You-"

"Pregnancy suits her. Makes that sweet little ass of hers bigger."

This time Logan didn't bother trying to reply, just ran his claws through the older feral, up to the knuckle. He pulled out and watched as his brother coughed up blood, standing to spit it into the farm sink. As soon as he'd recovered his breath though Victor was right back to smirking.

"Touchy. You always were such a little bitch."

"Either tell me why you're here or fuck off Vic."

"Told you yesterday, or don't you listen?"

He boxed Logan's ears, rolling his eyes when Logan howled in pain.

"I'm here to discuss plans for the nursery. You pick a room yet or are we adding it on? I got prints for both."

"You weren't-"

"Victor? Why are yah in mah house at this god awful hour?" Marie demanded, coming in. She was in one of Logan's shirts, hair neatly combed but it was obvious they'd roused her from slumber. Ignoring her annoyance at being woken, he strode over and gave her cheek a long healthy lick.

"Eeeew!"

"You love it. And if you don't, lemme try my tongue on other places."

It was Marie's turn to roll her eyes as she wiped her face clean with her sleeve.

"That won't be necessary. Are yah joinin us for breakfast?"  
"That would be lovely little one. You got a good one here Jimmy."

He grinned while Logan growled irritably, ignoring his brother and focusing back on Marie.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Actually if you'll beat some eggs-"

As the pair began to discuss the breakfast menu, Logan found himself wishing his mate wasn't quite so friendly. He'd been looking forward to a lazy pancake licking syrup off Marie's body morning. Something that evidently would not be occurring anymore.

"I bought paint samples for you to look at too."

"That's actually very helpful of yah Victor."

"There's a few patterns and prints, even a couple stencils."

"Ah didn't even think of that! Logan, we could do a whole mural!"

"Yeah kid, mural.."

It was going to be a long day.

 **As it would turn out, Victor planned to stick around longer than just a day.** Apparently at some point after finding out about the pregnancy, he had decided they were re-building the pack. As far as Logan knew, Victor was not actively searching for a mate. But what he did know was that Victor had been exceptionally involved in planning for the arrival of his unborn niece or nephew.

While it was more than a little strange (hell it was downright _weird_ ), privately Logan was thankful for the guidance. His brother was right, Logan didn't know the first thing about raising a kid. Sure he'd done alright looking after Marie. And he'd managed not to kill any of the brats at the school, (not even that little prick popsicle after he'd gone and cheated on his girl) but a baby was completely different.

It just.. it needed _so_ much. Babies were small, what if he dropped the kid or accidentally speared it with his claws? Would it have a mutation? Would it be a feral like him, have his claws? How could he look his baby in the eyes and tell them the claws would never stop hurting? That over time, they would just grow accustomed to the pain?

There was a world of worries on both his and Marie's part and while Victor was technically insane, he also knew how to reassure them both. Unfortunately, as far as Logan knew the only kid Victor had ever raised was _him_ and he was as jacked up as they come. What if-

"You're thinking too loud Jimmy. You stink when you do that, knock it off."

They'd been working on the nursery furniture, which right now entailed a rocking chair, a dresser and some book shelves. Logan would build the crib himself but he was grateful for help on the other items. Right now they should have been taking a break. All Logan could do was think about the days to come.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

He handed over a beer to the younger feral and together they each took a healthy swig.

"Little one and the kid will be fine. You're plenty fucked up, but you'll be okay too. So chill the hell out already."

Logan glared.  
"I'm fine."

"No, you're panicking again. Was the kid an accident? Yeah. But they're on their way now, so you gotta man up and be strong for little one."

"Go bang a barfly."

"Awwww Jimmy's all riled up, isn't that cute? I'm serious, don't be an asshole."

He reached over and gave Logan a deep scratch in the bicep, watching in amusement while Logan cursed a blue streak and cleaned up the blood.

"I'm not!"

"Look. Little one isn't stupid. She saw something in you and so she accepted being your mate. You're gonna fuck up but we already know that. Anybody with a kid does at some point. You let this run your mind, then you're already setting yourself up for failure. And believe me when I say you try to run, little one WILL hunt you down and cut off your balls. So quit whining and get it together. You'll be alright."

Silently, the brothers drank their beers while Logan considered this. He hated it but already his nerves were settling. And they both knew it.

"You're still a psycho." He mumbled. As close to a thank you as they got. Victor offered a smirk in return.

"I love it when you sweet talk me Jimmy."


	6. Chapter 6: Sit in with Storm

**I know it's been forever little Darcy's but here I am with a new chapter! What's more, I'm in the midst of a writing competition with a friend of mine and so I went on a chapter spree. BTW, the truther line is from an old show, I don't own it. Hopefully all fics will be updated at least a couple times but if not umm…. My bad? *races to the cover of her safehouse to avoid rotten fruit being thrown***

 **Chapter 6: Sit in with Storm**

"He's late!"  
"It's 12:03 little one, give jimmy a break."

"Ah bet yah he's with that red-headed little bi-"

"Got lunch! You here M'rie?"

The man in question entered the house, carrying in one hand paper bags and in the other a tray of drinks. Marie was up from her seat at the kitchen table in a flash, hands on her hips and looking fit to be tied. The effect was somewhat marred by her roundness, as Logan was eternally enamoured with the little five month bump. Anger or no.

"Bout time, how nice yah could join us!"

"They messed up the order, it took a few minutes-"

He arched an eyebrow at his tiny mate, inhaling and catching the scent of her irritation.

"What am I missing?"  
""Yah late."

"And I told you why."

"I know what yah told meh. How come yah wouldn't let meh come with yah?"

"Kid it was just-"

"Ah know what yah _said._ "

"You calling me a liar?"  
"I ain't callin yah a truther."

He snarled, glaring when Marie growled back at him. Victor took his food and settled in to watch the show.

"Look. I went to get _you_ food-"

"So now it's mah fault that women are throwin themselves at yah!?"

"What women?!"

"That sweet little thing chatting it up with you in your last class." Victor pointed out, taking a large bite from his burger.

"Nobody asked you Vic."

"Didn't specify Jimmy."

"Look, yah MAH man Logan Howlett. And just cause ah'm startin tah get roly-poly doesn't mean ah can't still kick yah man-puppy ass from here to kingdom come if need be."

"I know that!"

"See that yah don't forget!"

"Fine!"

"Fahne!"

"Didn't I see you talking to that leggy redhead too? What'd she want?" Victor asked, as innocent as an overgrown man-cat mercenary could be. Marie's eyes hardened and Logan groaned.

"OUT CREED!"

"Yah were talkin tah Jean too?!"  
"Yeah but-"

"Little one invited me for lunch Jimmy."

"My house, my rules. Out you lousy son of a-"

"Ah'll kill her!"  
"Marie you can't-"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Needless to say, lunch was forgotten.

 **This streak of jealousy from Marie was becoming more and more common everyday.** Logan was well aware that Marie often worried she wasn't good enough and often mourned lack of experience. Her self esteem had never been the best and now,as her body began to change and grow with the babe she carried, Marie had become even more self conscious. The next morning was a check up and she wasn't speaking to him when they arrived in at Hank's office.

"Marie? How're you feeling today?" Hank asked kindly, setting up for the ultrasound.

"Ah'm fahne."

"Besides being pissed at me." Logan reminded her. She continued to ignore him.

"Um…"

"And not eating enough." He continued, arms folded. Hank frowned.

"Marie, we've discussed this. Have you been filling in your eating journal? It's important you're getting the nutrients needed to keep you and your baby healthy."

"Ah'm alright doctor."

"When she's upset she doesn't eat and she's been upset with me a lot lately."

"Stop contradicting meh!"

"He needs to know Marie."

"He's gonna think ah'm a terrible mother!"

"He won't think that. You don't think that, right cookie monster?"

The couple looked up at a stammering and highly uncomfortable McCoy.

"No of.. Of course not. Um.. after this appointment I think perhaps you ought to see Storm."

"Why?"

"What for?"

He busied himself with spreading jelly onto Marie's stomach, wary of the rising scents in the room.

"I find it's useful for soon to be parents. You want to be sure you're on the same page and both parents have support. It's about both the mother to be _and_ the father to be."

Logan frowned in confusion while Marie considered this.

"She's the one knocked up though."

"True. But it takes two, as they say. And you must have support just as Marie does."

The couple shared a look, Marie anxious now and Logan turning this over in his mind.

"Storm's in her office? Or class?" He finally asked.

"Her office. It's her free time next hour I believe."

"Darlin'..."

"Ah think we better go see her sugah."

 **Storm quietly surveyed the couple before her.** Despite the lack of communication between them, body language suggested there was a great amount of need not being addressed. Marie was hugging herself, curled inward and body turned towards her mate. Logan was tense but close enough to be a shield to Marie should anything happen to endanger his pregnant mate. Clearly, there were things needing to be said.

"So. What brings you to my office?" She knew, she'd spoken to Hank briefly before coming in and taking a seat in the large arm chair opposite the pair. But she wanted them to say in their own words how they saw the situation.

"Doc thought it'd be good for the baby." Logan grunted.

"I see. How's that?"

"We need support or some shit like that."

"Marie? What do you think about that?"  
They turned their attention to the quiet woman, who responded with a shrug.

"She can't help if you don't talk darlin'"

"No."

"Marie-"

Storm held up a hand. It hadn't been five minutes and already they were headed for another argument.

"Why don't we try word association? I'll say a word or phrase and you'll respond with the first word that comes to mind, alright? Logan you first."

The look he gave her plainly said he thought it a waste of time, but Storm gave a stony glare right back. He grunted, sulking but in agreement.

"Good. Alright, first word: black."

"White."

"Food."

"Burger."

"Smoke."

"Cigar."

"Home."

"Marie."

There was a slight pause as Storm write the answers down, or at least pretended to. In reality she'd made the list and was now watching the feral couple before her. Logan body had softened, his eyes drifting to his mate. Marie was biting her lip,possibly blinking away tears.

"Very good. Just a few more. Sick."

"Death."

"Death."

"Kill."

"Baby?"

"Fear."

"You."

"Animal."

"Smart?"

"Stupid."

"Claws."

"Kill."

"Feral."

"Monster."

Trying to hide her concern and well aware both could pick it up in her scent, Storm turned her focus to a shocked Marie.

"Word association often reveals the thoughts we hold on a subconscious level. By this way of thinking, Logan views himself as an animalistic, stupid monster. Marie, hearing that how do you feel? Tell Logan what you're thinking."

At this point, Marie took his hand in her own.

"Sugah ah thought we were past that. Are yah still thinking like that?"

He shrugged uncomfortably.

"Always said only good thing about me was you darlin'."

"Logan…."

He refused to look at her and Marie was mostly definitely in tears. Storm continued to press gently.

"Logan? Why do you have fear about the baby?"

He swallowed.

"Sugah… yah can tell meh anything. Anything in the world." Marie pleaded.

"Marie… darlin these are killer's hands. I can't remember much if any schoolin. Don't know a damn thing about babies either. I'm a royal fuck up when it comes to everything else. How the hell do I make a good father?"

She actually stood up at that, hugging her mate to her belly.

"Because yah not those things. Book learning isn't everything. Yah strong, yah say what's on yah mind and yah honest. Yah one of the most loyal people ah've ever known and yah so gentle with meh yah couldn't ever hurt our baby. Ah am so so proud yah the father of mah child and mah mate. Ah love yah so much, silly man."

Finally he met her eyes, voice rough with confession:

"Thought maybe you were gettin pissed at me cause I was already screwing up, even before baby skunk came."

At this admission, Marie only cried harder.

"What's upset you Marie?" Storm prodded.

"Ah- ah've been upset with Logan cause.. cause ah'm mad at mah own self!"

Even the weather witch seemed confused at that.

"Could you say more about these feelings?"

She sniffed,kneeling in front of her mate, eyes beseeching.

"Logan ah'm so happy tah have yah baby. That is.. that is ah should be. But everytime ah see mah self in the mirror, ah just get so scared! And ah feel like ah should be thrilled because yah so happy and it's a baby but it's a LIFE too. This tiny life inside mah poison skin. Ah'm so so afraid, Logan what if the baby has mah mutation and yah can't hold em cause they're too little tah control it? Or what if the stress from labor turns mah skin on and ah hurt them? Or worse?!"

Logan shook his head, forgetting anyone was in the room but he and his mate.

"It won't. I won't let anything happen to either of you. If the baby takes after you I'll buy gloves. They take after me, we'll make sure the mittens have slits for the claws. We can do this but you gotta let me in. Support me while I support you, like Hank said. He's a good doctor and knows what he's doing. We can prepare for whatever's coming at us, you hear me?"

Again she sniffed, accepting his protective embrace. Gently he wiped away her tears, cuddling the small woman to his chest.

"Ah'm sorry ah've been so mean."

"Kinda nice I'm not the only worried one."

"So yah forgive meh?"

"Mmm.. not just yet. But I can think of a couple ways you can make it up to me."

The leer on her beloved's face added to the glinting eyes left no doubt what Logan was insinuating. She smiled back, running a finger down his chest.

"Do tell."

"I'd rather show you."

"Let's ride cowboy."

Storm coughed loudly, breaking up the saucy exchange. Marie blushed but Logan would not be shamed and instead gave her a smirk.

"My free hour is very nearly over so-"

"Thanks for the help weather witch. We'll be sure to stop in if there's anymore problems."

"Yes thank yah so much Storm."

The older woman smiled at her earnest gratitude and Logan's impatience.

"Of course. And feel free to arrange an appointment if need be."

The couple nodded and then hurried out. Having admitted to being at odds and from what Hank had told her of feral pregnancies, she was fairly certain no one would be seeing them for at least the next few hours. The idea amused her greatly, but also led to thinking of a different sort involving her mate and their own intimacy. Looking at the clock, Storm smiled and headed for the Doctor's office.

She had at least twenty minutes left of her free hour and intended to use them wisely.


	7. Chapter 7: And in this corner

**Little Darcy's all your reviews bring me so much cheer and I do hope no one is growing**

 **Bored with my scribbles just yet. As it is, there's an awful lot of symptoms to a pregnancy, some human and some not so much. So we'll have a wide range from humor to angst, prepare yourselves. Also, if there's a symptom you wanna see lemme know!**

 **Chapter 7: And in this corner...**

The couple had spent a moderate amount of time preparing themselves for the duration of Marie's pregnancy and it showed.

The house had been baby proofed. Marie had gotten a big box of maternity clothes put together while Logan had done some box filling of his own with maternity lingerie. Her most common cravings had been stored up in the fridge, (fresh cold peaches and three different pies at least) A mini fridge had been bought, along with a lock to to put on it for when little skunk got old enough to open the regular fridge. Marie was adamant there be no chance of a five year old mini Logan acquiring a taste for Moulson's. Logan and Victor continued working on nursery furniture pieces while Marie painted a mural on one of the walls.

They were set. Sort of.

 **The thing of it was, they could handle the material aspects.** The safety issues too. Eating right, continuing moderate exercise, sessions with Storm. All of it made for smooth sailing. But Marie's pregnancy symptoms, to put it simply, were a terror.

After her first trimester, she wasn't so easily worn out. She'd gotten into the swing of things, had morning sickness only sometimes and Logan was devoted to getting whatever craving their baby demanded. Two things they had seriously underestimated though, were sex and possessive tendencies.

Marie's sex drive was amped up by about a thousand. Pre-pregnancy, they mated fairly often, if not the humans then The Rogue and Wolverine had each other at least once a day. But as Hank had blushingly warned them, that would pale in comparison to her current level of need.

More than once, she'd appeared after a class and locked the door behind her. The formerly shy and sheepish young woman now had no qualms with getting what she wanted. If anything, she was now the aggressor in their bed. But Logan wasn't complaining.

That is, he wasn't complaining until she got into a fight with a certain red-headed telepath.

 **In hindsight, Logan knew there wasn't anything he could have done to stop it.** Marie came into the danger room, all smiles and her scent warm like cinnamon. The animal was still riled up from his session, Marie was already a thrumming line of need and within minutes of walking in she had her tongue down his throat and his hands were dragging down the zipper of her jeans.

"Logan-"

"Mm."

"LOGAN!"

The enraptured couple broke apart, glaring at the intruder who'd been stupid enough to interrupt. Unsurprisingly, it was the self-assured and classily dressed Jean Grey. With an arm full of files and heated eyes, she shook her head disapprovingly.

"I recognize that The Wolverine has urges but honestly, to conduct them in such a lewd manner-"

"Ah'm his mate, how exactly is this lewd?" Marie growled before he could respond.

"You're… conduct. Is less than proper seeing as this is a public room-"

"A public room that was under someone else's code so people don't just come strollin in."

Jean shook her head, a condescending smile settling on her features.

"Not to staff. It's my job to ensure any injuries are seen to-"

"In the INFIRMARY. Not here."

"Yes well if you insist on mounting a man then isn't _that_ supposed to be in private? Not here?"

The Wolverine bristled, baring his teeth at the woman who would dare disgrace their mate.

"Look Red, we-"

"Did exactly what we were supposed to. Coded the door, shut down the recording room and made sure no students were left. So where do yah get off, comin in here uninvited?" Marie demanded, fists clenched. One neatly threaded eyebrow rose.

"You would do well to remember I am a teacher here-"

"As am ah!"

"An assistant. A teacher's _assistant_. And as I do carry some weight here, I suggest you remember that when speaking to me in such an unrespectful manner."

"Unrespectful-" She nearly recoiled in disbelief while Jean smirked back triumphantly.

"And lewd conduct will not be tolerated on the school grounds. Perhaps you are in Logan's bed privately but this fact ought not to be publicized-"

"Why? Cause then when yah flirt with mah mate everyone knows yah actin like a hussy?"

"Excuse me!?"

Logan was distracted from interrupting by the sudden entrance of his brother and Scott Summers.

"Good Jimmy you're still here. Thought we could have a training sess-" Victor broke off, inhaling and eyes doing a quick appraisal of the situation. His posture stiffened at the scent hanging in the air and he moved to stand at Logan's side. Scott, while lacking feral senses, had enough intuition to know there was serious tension between the two women.

"What's going on here?"

"Jean? What's wrong?"

"Ask the little upstart currently-"

"Ask the man stealin-"

"I stole NO one. In fact if I wanted him, I could have had him."

"Then ah guess yah must not have wanted him cause nevah once has he reeked of yah bed!"

The equipment in the immediate vicinity rose in tandem with Jean's temper and Marie's gloves came off.

"You little slut-"

"Cougar whore!"

"Child bride!"

"Old hag!"

"Baby bed warmer!"

At this point, targets that formerly were stationary now were hurtling towards Marie. The succubus was prepared to give as good as she got, "borrowed" powers making the air crackle with electricity and warm with fire. With tempers flaring and no reasonable resolution in sight, Logan blocked the young woman's body with his own while Victor easily batted down the airborne objects. Scott assisted, using his mutation to slice them down midair and then whirled in horror at what his fiancee had done.

"Jean what the hell do you think you're doing?! She's our team mate!"

"She's a child who's distracting our _actual_ teammate from his responsibilities."

"Ah'll give yah a distraction!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

When they started towards each other again, all three men jumped in to put a stop to it.

"Enough!"

"Look Red, calm that shit down, the baby can't-"

"Baby?"

"Who's baby?!"

The feral couple had been on the verge of making an announcement, but still had time on their side as Marie had only just begun to show. As it was, in her baggy clothes no one had looked twice but now Scott and Jean both did just that.

"Mah mate's."

"You.. he.. What?" Scott shook his head, as though trying to clear the image out of his mind.

"She's knocked up one eye. We're havin a kid." Logan snapped, a bit put out that this always seemed to be such a shock to people. Sure Marie was the smart one, but he knew stuff too!

"How.. with _her_?" Jean exclaimed.

"Yes, with meh. We're mated. We've made a home. And now we're havin a baby."

"Jimmy you better go get little one checked out, stress isn't good for the kitling." Victor prodded. He nodded in agreement and took Marie's hand.

"Now that you know, lay off her. Nobody's gonna hurt her or the baby. And nobody's gonna upset her. Got it?"  
"But-"

"This conversation isn't-"

"Over. It is Over."

The ferals exited together, Victor keeping an eye out in case Jean got any ideas. Once they reached Hank's office, he disappeared to god knows where and they went to get checked out. Before entering Hank's office though Logan stopped them.

"No more of that."

Marie began to protest, as he'd known she would.

"But she-"

"I don't give a rat's ass what she did. You let me handle it next time."

"But Logan-"

"Don't."

"But-"

" _No_ Marie."

She stopped short at his snarl, eyes welling up from both the earlier altercation and the scolding she appeared to be getting now.

"She called meh names! She was makin bedroom eyes at yah!"

He pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her hair. The embrace seemed to calm them both and she cuddled up to her mate.

"Only one I got eyes for is you M'rie. And it's my job to defend you from anything that comes our way. Shrapnel. Enemies." He smirked, giving her another little kiss. "And Old hags too." She giggled into his chest , the bubbling light sound of it making him smile.

"The look on their faces.."

"I figured scooter was gonna have a heart attack on the spot."

They snickered some more and she stood on her toes to kiss him. The peck turned heated and he found himself panting against her mouth as Marie tugged his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked.

"Gonna kill me darlin."

"Just remindin yah who yah belong tah sugah."


	8. Chapter 8: Finger licking good

**A BIG thank you to Shenandoah76209 who gave me the idea of pralines, and thus got the ball rolling for the whole of this chapter! Also, this chapter goes to** **Jahunta4974** **for pointing out I haven't updated this fic "since God was a child". Here you go darling, hopefully this satisfies you ;)**

 **Chapter 8: Finger licking good**

"Logan? Psst. Logan! Sugah wake up."

Marie's mate grunted and rolled over, snuggling further into his pillow. She wouldn't give up so easily though and so nudged him again.

"Logan!"

"Mm?"

He felt her hands on his forearm, tugging at him and voice insistent but he'd been in danger room sessions half the day and a mission that lasted the rest of it. A sleepy glance at the clock read 2:17. He was less than pleased.

"Ah'm hungry."

"So go grab somethin."

"Ah can't, we don't have what ah want."

Dimly his sleep addled brain thought it would be a good idea to say,

"So go make a sandwich an go back to sleep, m'tired."

He'd learned a lot over the years when it came to his girl. Marie was sweet and soft and honey. Rogue was a teasing, fierce and passionately playful minx. But when they came together (usually out of irritation, anger or necessity) there was hell to pay and this time was no different. "Logan. James. Howlett." Fuuuuuuck he knew that tone. Soft in volume. Hard as steel. No bull shit and take no prisoners.

"Darlin I got a class in the mornin-"

"Yeah well ah gotta hurl in the mornin cause yah got meh pregnant."

"It takes two kid."

"And only one person does the heavy liftin, how is that fair? Hmm?"

He groaned heavily but it was no use. There'd be no sleep for anyone until Marie got her snack. Sitting up, he scrubbed his face wearily and began to pull on a pair of jeans.

"What am I getting?"

"Peach cobbler. With Vanilla bean icecream."

"And just where in the hell am I supposed to get that at 2 in the morning?"

She shrugged.

"Gas station?"

"What if they don't have it?"

She rose up on her knees, little belly causing a couple false starts before she was steady enough to hug him tightly. "Go to another one?" She asked sweetly. He glared but it was a lost cause. He could feel her stomach protruding, feral senses letting him hear the little life inside stretch a bit and nestle closer to its mother's heartbeat. And as tired as he was.. he'd do anything to give them both the world and more.

"If I'm nappin in front of the TV later today, you gotta leave me be."

"That's fair."

"And I want steaks for dinner."

Marie kissed him warmly, tongue dueling with his own for a moment before she released him into the night. Grumpily, he went on his way. By now, most of the gas stations in the area were familiar with the late night teddy bear (as Janet,one of the girls on night shift referred to him) and his odd purchases. Once he'd bought two boxes of twinkies and a bag of apples. Another time, he bought five mini pies and a shredded pork sandwich. Always around 2 in the morning, always paying begrudgingly. And really, it was pretty sweet.

" **What've you got for me Janet?" Logan barked, still tired and attempting to be alert enough to pay with the proper amount.** This was the fourth place he'd been to, the previous three having a few old cookies and stale muffins at best. Janet looked up, sporting a vaguely amused expression and not seeming the least bit bothered by his sharp tone. The young woman (who actually reminded him a lot of firecracker) pushed back purple bangs from her brown eyes and blew a large bubble in the same color before cracking it with a loud pop.

"Been on the phone with Ryan from Holiday, says you're lookin for peach cobbler?"

She moved to his side of the counter and blew another bubble. "And Vanilla bean ice cream, yeah. Can you help me or not? Cause she's blowin up my phone-" He growled at the offending device and she nodded at one of the aisles. "Guys just came in with the truck, should be there in aisle five. I'll get set to ring you up." He grabbed the cobbler, made his ice cream selection and headed for the counter. He could only hope he'd be able to get a couple more hours of shut eye in before he had to get back to taking care of _other_ people's babies.

 **Luckily, the next time one of Marie's cravings came up it was the middle of the afternoon.** She was in the midst of painting in her studio, something she hadn't been doing much of since she'd become pregnant for fear of the fumes. Despite Hank's reassurance, Marie was taking no chances but with all the windows thrown open and torrents of rain beating against them, the area seemed suitably ventilated today.

The nagging started in her tastebuds, something causing Marie to salivate hungrily. Then it was a whisper in the back of her mind, the craving trying to make itself known since Marie continued to ignore it. Finally her stomach growled, demanding she get ahold of her treat. Practically hungry enough to start nibbling on her paintbrush, Marie set aside her supplies and headed for her truck.

She needed a snack.

It was a short drive to the school but to Marie it seemed to take years. She may or may not have growled at a few of the children as she pulled up to park, all but barking out her inquiry:

"Where's Kurt? Anybody seen Kurt?"

When all answers that came back were in the negative, she decided to call on her "borrowed" talents and follow her nose. Lack of practice and a flood of scents made it take longer but eventually she ended up in the staff kitchen where both Kurt _and_ her mate sat, the former with a soda and the later sipping a beer.

"Hey, you. Blue guy. Need a ride, right now." She snapped her fingers at the teleporter, ushering him out his chair and towards the door. "But- I don't-" Logan caught ahold of her, stopping the young woman in her tracks. "Slow your roll there darlin'. Where's the fire?" Marie, clearly impatient, stepped away. "Ah need tah go tah Mississippi." The men exchanged a look, still lost and hesitant to approach as one might be with a wild animal.

"And what's in Mississippi?" He prodded. She huffed at the hair hanging in her face and took Kurt's sleeve again. "Pralines." Logan's brows went up of their own accord, Kurt shifting in discomfort between the two snappish mates. "Pray what now?" Her foot stomped and she started hauling Kurt away yet again. "Pralines sugah. They're gooey an nutty an sweet an ah _need_ them."

Now, having been subjected to multiple craving runs, Logan was well-aware there was no talking her out of it. Unfortunately, Kurt had yet to enjoy the same experience. Which is probably why he made the incredible blunder of laughing, followed by:

"I am fairly sure you do not _need_ them Lady Rogue."

A flash of silver and a toss of a glove later, Kurt was jammed against a wall with one of Marie's hands fisting his shirt and the other threateningly bare. Behind her, Logan was growling and standing at the ready with his claws out. It was one thing for Logan to tease. But somebody _else_ standing in the way of something for the Wolverine's mate? Unacceptable.

"Ah. Want. Pralines. _Now._ "

Faced with a pissed off, hungry Rogue and a testy Wolverine, Kurt chose the only option available to him:

"It would be my honor. You wish to leave now, yes?"

Unsure of how teleportation might affect the baby, it was determined that Logan and Kurt would go together to acquire the nutty treat. Marie wrote down the name of the confectioner's shop she had in mind and gave the paper to her mate with a kiss and a growled order to hurry back. 10 minutes later they bamfed back into the kitchen where Marie was wearing a hole in the floor with her pacing. She descended on the box, ravenous as any wolf and only her strict home training had her mumbling out a thank you before stuffing a piece into her mouth.

"Oh goooood that is so good. Mmm yes."

Eyes closed she chewed, licking sticky remnants of her finger tips. Kurt reddened, coughing while Logan let loose another low growl.

"Gonna share darlin? Or do I need to take what I want for myself?"

Marie smiled impishly and strolled out the patio door, with a casual "Come and get it cowboy" thrown over her shoulder. Logan would have started after her immediately, had Kurt not grabbed his arm.

"This.. this is your mate?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at him. Kurt swallowed hard.

"You are the luckiest man my friend. Lucky indeed."

Logan just snorted and shook him off, following after Marie. Having been threatened, thanked and then turned on by the succubus, Kurt had no words.

But he would willingly volunteer his mutation without comment every craving thereafter.


	9. Chapter 9: Sister sitting prt 1

**Little Darcy's, idea for this chapter goes to Jahunta4974, who thought it would be "a hoot". I find that I quite agree. Also big thanks to Shenandoah76209 for helping me with the questions. Couldn't do this without you!**

 **Chapter 9: Sister sitting, prt. 1**

"Look, no bull, none of your crazy stunts."

"Sugah-"

"You make sure the baby gets food, that means she needs to eat. The mama doesn't eat, the baby doesn't eat."

"Jimmy I think I can-"

"Kurt can be here in a second, so you get any cravings, just let him know. Make sure you don't go anywhere near the danger room, in case one of the brats loses control. Oh! Go check in with Chuck so you stay centered. And Vic don't you dare let her out of your sight cause I swear to god-"

Victor, seeing that his little brother had no intention of stopping with his rambles, decided drastic measures were to be taken. He promptly dug his claws into his shoulder blade, no doubt tearing muscle that would now take at least a couple minutes to heal. Cursing a blue streak, (and also putting his hands over Marie's belly to protect the baby's ears) Logan glared but Victor's distraction had done it's job.

"I'll be gone three days tops. But if you think it's a bad idea-" He began (for the millionth time) before Marie stepped in to reassure him. "Sugah, yah need tah help get those kids out of captivity. Do some good so our baby can see how amazing and heroic daddy is." She kissed him, arms about his neck and smiled sweetly.

"Besides. Yah drivin meh up the wall. We both need this before ah kill yah."

He scowled, but knew she had a point. The Wolverine was too worked up, he needed to see blood and run and fight. Logan had purposely avoided anything more than a day mission for near six months now and it was beginning to show. He hovered almost constantly, continuously checking if Marie needed anything, if the baby needed anything. After destroying six drones in a row, followed by his making a milk run for the second time that day, both the professor _and_ Marie ordered him to go on an overnight mission.

"Take care of yourself. Hear me darlin'? Vic's gonna keep an eye on things, you run into any trouble let him handle it. Please Marie." She kissed him again, hugging him tightly. "Baby an ah'll be right here, waitin for yah when yah get back. Promise."

For all their reassurances and talk, it still took another 10 minutes before they finally saw him off. Marie would have been lying, had she not said she felt bereft without him near, but tried to put on a brave face. After all, this was what she wanted, right? A little independence, she was the Rogue after all! She could survive two days without Logan Howlett, easy.

" **Little one, he'll be back before you know it, you have to stop crying."** It was less than an hour after the jet had taken off and Marie was already in tears. Victor, who originally found it hilarious the couple was so clingy, was now seriously concerned. Would she do nothing but cry for the next two and a half days?

"Ah… ah know b-but ah- ah miss him so much! An he's so brave an- an strong, savin the little children tah bring em here-" She sobbed harder, hugging her six month along belly and sank into the couch, while Victor scrambled to find a solution. He hurried upstairs, grabbing one of his brother's shirts from where it lay in a heap on the bed and returned to Marie's side. "Here. Smell." He ordered, thrusting the pilfered shirt at her. Her nose was immediately buried in the fabric, inhaling as though her life depended on it.

This quick fix worked well enough that Victor decided on the spot he would see to it that she always had one of Jimmy's shirts nearby. Truthfully, some small part of him was pleased, the scent calming her just one more sign that this tiny woman was good for his baby brother. As her tears dried, she peeked up at him shyly.

"Ah bet yah weren't expecting that. Yah don't have tah babysit meh, ah'm okay." He shook his head, settling in across from her and flipping on the TV. "No worries, we'll have fun. Wait and see."

The rest of the morning went relatively smoothly. A few more waterworks, (twice over Logan's absence and once over some commercial advertising food for puppies) the occasional mood swing and they were settling in nicely. Marie would be going doing two presentations that afternoon, for a classroom of 7th graders and a classroom of 11th year kids. She was pretty excited, even with Victor playing body guard and he had to admit she was pretty charismatic when she wanted to be.

After a quick lunch (Yogurt and chicken salad for Marie, A ham sandwich and chips for Victor) the pair was off and running. They arrived to the first class, where Marie was speaking about different forms of art and the many ways to express one's self. By the end of it, multiple kids had perked up, several even asking if she might consider starting a class so they could be in it. All smiles, she headed for the 11th year students with Victor trailing behind.

He took a seat in the corner, less than three feet away from his sister mate and with eyes on the classroom as a whole. With her mate gone, Victor was taking no chances of anyone hurting the only female in their little pack. If Marie noticed, she didn't comment and as the class filed in, the teacher (who turned out to Storm) strode to the front.

"Class, today a guest speaker is here with us. I'm sure most of you know her as Ms. Rogue and she's going to be talking about her pregnancy with us. So take notes, ask questions and mind your manners please. Without further ado, Ms. Rogue."

The teens clapped politely while Marie launched into her presentation. She discussed different symptoms, some difficulties and going about day-to-day while pregnant. Victor gathered this was some sort of extra-curricular child development class and quickly grew bored. His interest was peaked once more when the questions began.

"Michael, you have a question to ask?" Storm nodded at the boy, who Victor immediately sized up as a wannabe hardass who probably pulled stunts to impress his pissant friends. The boy glanced at his friends, most likely to make sure they were watching.

They were, ready and eager.

"So, you're Mr. Howlett's mate?"

Marie nodded uncertainly, no doubt wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Does that mean he's the dad too? Or did you bang someone else?"

Three things happened at once:

-Storm immediately began to scold, throwing him out of the class

-Marie's smile dropped and was replaced by a snarl and,

\- Victor.

He was out of his chair and on the boy before Storm had even finished her statement. Using his powerful feline mutation, he pounced, knocking the teenager out of his chair and directly onto the floor. Victor then proceeded to perch, cat like, on his body as the boy's jeans slowly darkened with urine.

"Listen here _boy_. You're speaking about my brother's mate. If you disrespect her, you're disrespecting _me_ and I don't like people disrespecting me. In fact, I really really hate it. So you're going to apologize to Rogue. And then you're going to get up, clean this mess and take your ass out of here. Or else I'm going to have to show you what happens when I feel disrespected." No doubt wanting to add to the boy's discomfort, Victor lifted one hand to groom himself, licking it and smoothing his hair back. After another menacing smile, he slid off and strolled back to his chair.

You could have heard a pin drop, the silence was so deafening. A fly buzzed, paper towels being used to mop up the floor and the dragging of wet jean material as the boy left the room.

Victor settled into his chair, looking eerily cheerful considering the threat he'd just made, then nodded at Marie. "So um.. Any other questions?" She asked.

Every hand in the room shot up. She laughed, the tension in the room breaking and some even daring to sneak peeks in Victor's direction.

"Okay, how about this. Everybody come write their question up here on the whiteboard and then ah'll go over them. And Victor can answer a few too." She added, noticing the glances towards her brother mate. The young ones did as told, eventually adding up around 25 to 30 questions. To Marie's credit, she didn't laugh. But Victor decided against maintaining the same control and jumped in, full speed ahead.

"Okay, first question.. Can you get pregnant if you let the stuff drip out after… I assume you mean semen. The answer is hell yes you can, and thinking otherwise is stupid. If a man tells you it'll drip out and you'll be fine, that's a lie and a dumb one at that. Next question!"

Marie rolled her eyes and scanned the list. "Yes, yah can get pregnant the first time. If yah don't have protection, and sometimes even if yah do, yah can still get pregnant. But yes that can happen, easy." Victor leaned forward, squinting at another sprawl of writing on the board."Can you- okay, what the hell kinda question is this? No, you _cannot_ get pregnant if you swallow during oral. You cannot _get_ a girl pregnant doing oral, or letting her go down on you. What, you think the body is just gonna absorb it after you swallow and make a kid? Seriously, do they not teach you _anything_?" Storm sighed, looking as though she'd like to agree but was holding back for the sake of the children. Meanwhile, Marie was addressing another question.

"How does it feel tah have a baby inside yah? It's… weird. Ah think the first few months, it felt kinda like butterflies flutterin around in mah belly. Now, the baby stretches as they grow. So sometimes ah feel that too. When ah was three months along, ah remember wondering why ah was so bloated. Yah feel real full. But sometimes, the baby'll put their hand on yah side. And yah feel their little hand, like they're sayin hello… it's somethin yah nevah forget."

Before she could get emotional, Marie started to move on when Victor held up a hand,smirking."Whoa whoa whoa. Hang on. I see a _very_ important question. Is sex different with ferals, and how? Ms. Rogue? Do tell."

If she could have blushed any harder, she would have. As it was, watching Marie sputter and search for an answer was just downright hilarious. After a minute she collected herself and tried to give as dignified response as she could.

"Yes, actually it is. Usually, during sex the female is marked, so other ferals know she's mated. There's also different times during the year, a female goes into heat. Her sex drive quadruples, she and her mate will stay in their den for the duration of it- Yes?"

She nodded at a young woman who looked towards Victor nervously before asking, "So do they just.. Just keep doing it, like, the whole time?" Victor leaned forward, smiling wolfishly. "Sure do. Over and over and over. Stop for a nap. Some food. Then get it on again. Touching and tasting, you can't get enough of each other. Every inch of you is over sensitized, every touch is like fire. It's rough and demanding, claiming one another, a mess of limbs desperate to be one whole person. The female, she needs to be filled, have her alpha inside her. And the male, he needs to be inside his mate. Satisfy her, anyway she needs. Plunging in and out, filling her with his hot seed, over and over, again and again, with his teeth in her neck, marking her for all to see. Because she's his, and he is hers."

By the time he finished, more than one girl was squirming and a collective breathy sigh was released. Even Marie (who of course, had memories to draw from) was fanning herself.

"We uh.. Um. Ah think that's a very satisfactory answer." "Only for some." Storm mumbled. Victor snickered, while Marie cleared her throat and tried not to think about any aspect of her mate.

"Next question." She managed weakly.


	10. Chapter 10: Sister sitting prt 2

**Hey little Darcy's, if you happen to enjoy other "borrowed" comic book characters, check out my new fic "we talked about this". If any of you saw Civil War, then likely you remember the scene between Vision, Cap and Wanda when he entered her room unannounced. The new fic is based on that.**

 **Chapter 10: Sister sitting part 2**

Honestly, Victor didn't know how his brother dealt with a pregnant mate all day. The classes she spoke in went well enough, even if he _had_ left half the females in the room hot and bothered. She was hungry and smelling horny by the end of the presentations, so clearly a snack was in order. They made a quick stop at a nearby bakery, picking up a box of baked goods before heading back to the house.

They made it in just as the rain that had been threatening to pour all day finally began to come down in torrents. Marie went in search of a blanket to shake off her sudden chills while Victor poured out two glasses of milk, set out plates and opened up their box of treats. He took a seat, helping himself to a sweet cream filled croissant.

Marie soon joined him, taking a palmier for herself and settling in the chair opposite. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Marie asked, "what do yah wanna do after this?" Victor shrugged.

"Dunno but I'm thinking you could use a cold shower." Marie raised an eyebrow, even while blushing hotly. "Ah don't know what yah mean." Was her prim response. Her packmate snickered. " Sure you don't. Smell like a bitch in heat, Jimmy can probably smell if all the way from wherever the hell the do-gooders are this time."

Marie glared, eyes shooting proverbial dagger and bit savagely into her palmier. "He'd claw yah throat out for sayin that if he was here." Victor rolled his eyes, not at all impressed with her little tantrum. "If he was here it wouldn't be an issue. Course he _did_ tell me to take care of you-" He cracked up while Marie waggled her bare fingers at him menacingly.

"Shut it. Ah'm goin tah take a nap." He was still laughing when she flounced up that stairs.

 **Victor had assumed that 'sister sitting' would go perfectly fine.** Sure, Jimmy had griped about the night cravings and the mood swings. However, Victor had also assumed his little brother was over reacting. So when he was nudged awake at around 2 a.m. by Marie who promptly began to plead he go out and retrieve Mexican food, he wasn't.. Thrilled.

"You want _what?_ " Irritated to have his sleep interrupted and even further angered to have his instincts kick in, Victor was already on the move, pulling on clothes while Marie stood waiting in the doorway.

"Ah need yah tah go an get meh some mexican food. Ah'm dyin for it. Tacos, enchiladas, ah don't care but ah NEED it. Please? Ah know it's dumb-"

"Sure is. Straight up stupid." He agreed,groaning when she began to blink back tears.

"I was just joking little one, it isn't stupid- come on now, it's okay. I didn't mean it and I'm sorry, alright?" He engulfed her in a hug, cuddling her until the succubus had fought off the rest of her sniffling. "Okay. Will yah still get mah food?" Victor sighed dramatically, huffing and kicking his feet to make her laugh.

"Fine. But you're sharing, no take backs."

Marie nodded, all business now and tears forgotten. There was food to be had and waterworks stood in the way of that. She ushered him down the stairs and out the door, reminding him that it had to have salsa, that she wanted to drown in the cheese and if he forgot her orange jarito, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

As luck would have it, he happened to know a mutant who ran an all night shop (mainly because they themselves were nocturnal) and who also ran an underground club for those in the know. Twenty minutes later he was back at the house, a banquet spread before him and Marie stuffing her face for all she was worth.

"Yah even got mah soda!" She crowed, taking a sip of her jarito to wash it all down. He grinned and bit into a tamale of his own. "I keep telling you, I'm the better brother little one. Still time to jump on board." Marie rolled her eyes.

"Ah'm ignorin yah." They munched together happily, both secretly surprised at how well they were getting on.

"First time I metcha, you weren't nearly this mouthy." Victor reminded her. The succubus shrugged. "First time yah met meh, yah killed mah only friend. Ah think that put a damper on things." His head tilted, nostrils flaring to catch her scent when he asked his next question.

"So did you two _really_ wait all those years or were you foolin around like everyone said?"

He'd been expecting the girl to stammer and blush, maybe choke on her , she didn't so much as blinks twice.

"We waited. He kept thinkin he was gonna ruin meh or somethin. Then he was thinkin ah couldn't make the choice tah be a mate.. Ah dunno. It was nevah the right time, there were always people in our way. But eventually we figured out it probably would nevah be the "right" time. Ah was legal though."

Victor nodded in understanding,forking up a mouthful thoughtfully. "Jimmy's always been that way. Always pushing too hard, always going past the limits of what he should. But the ladies love that sometimes, the brooding broken man act." Marie's own face filled with curiosity.

"They do? How do yah know?"

Victor leered, somehow flexing and feasting at the same time.

"Little one, if there's one thing I know, it's seduction."

In the years past, Marie might have been hesitant to ask. She certainly had never imagined them having a conversation like this! Now though, she cracked up, laughing so hard her sides hurt.

"What's so-" "It was just how yah said it. Like yah expect mah panties tah drop on the spot! Yah charms are wasted on meh big brother." He gave her a hard poke, which only brought her cackling down to giggles.

"Look little one, Jimmy and I are exceptionally long lived. There's been a whole lotta women in there so if anyone knows females, it's me."

Now Marie's interest was _really_ piqued.

"What kinda women? Did yah sleep with em all?" Victor smiled coyly.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell little one."

"Bullshit."

He roared in laughter, smacking the table good naturedly.

"Alright you. Where to start? Hmm… There was the countess and about a dozen corrupted scullery maids. Think for awhile there I was just marking women off on every continent. Mutants, humans, hookers, high-class… not real particular who I get my rocks off with. Though _you_ would fit a higher standard. Specially with that pretty little-" Marie held up a hand and he waved her off.

"It's a compliment. Just sayin', you're way outta Jimmy's league." Marie grinned cheekily, her nose scrunching. "Ah know ah am." He shook his head, smiling at her nerve. "How he puts up with that mouth though-" "Watch it now." Her smile faded, voice taking on a more somber note.

"Ah miss him Victor."

"I know little one. He'll be home, just as soon as he can be."


	11. Chapter 11: Sister sitting prt 3

**As said in a couple other updates, Life and health are keeping me from being more frequent with updates little Darcy's. I only hope this chapter finds you in good spirits and good health, all my kisses and love!**

 **Chapter 11: Sister sitting prt. 3**

"Victor yah _sure_ -"

"Do me a favor and shut the hell up little one, I gotta concentrate."

"Okay but yah gonna do the tips right?"

At his look of incredulity, Marie sighed and sank back into the couch pillows, grabbing another handful of candied pecans and resumed watching her brother in law give her a much needed pedicure.

"Yah know, at a _real_ salon they wouldn't tell meh tah shut up." She pointed out. He continued to clean and trim her toenails, surveying his work with a critical eye.

"No they'd be nosy nellies and egg you on. So talk. What's somethin real crazy you've done?"

Marie frowned,munching thoughtfully. The late night chat and taco feast had brought the pair a lot closer together and when a new day dawned it showed. He'd caught her struggling to paint her nails (being pregnant didn't lend itself to much reaching) and promptly took away the bottle, proclaiming it both junk and cheap.

Twenty minutes, one drug store run and a near miss with the local authorities for public indecency later, he'd set up the Victor Creed version of a pedicure salon, complete with foot soak. He even had a few different colors to choose from and one of those little kits for designs on the nails. Too touched to really tease, Marie had taken a seat with her current favorite snack and let Victor have at it.

"Once ah went skinny dippin." She finally admitted. He made a noise of surprise and buffed another nail. "No shit? Never woulda taken you for an exhibitionist little one. But it was only one time?" Victor arched an eyebrow, grinning when she began to turn pink.

"How many times? Twice? …. Three times?... _More_ than three times?!" His grin turned evil when Marie began to fidget.

"A few times okay?! When yah have tah cover up all the time it.. it feels good not tah. Once in awhile." She explained defensively. Victor shook his head, still smiling.

"I _knew_ you couldn't be all southern belle, your blood runs too hot. The Rogue has too much fire for that. Jimmy know about this?"

Realizing that in some odd way, Victor was _proud_ of her, Marie now began to smile a little herself.

"He was with meh a couple a those times."

"You crazy kids. Bet you gave the fish a real show too hmm?"

Marie rolled her eyes while Victor smirked back.

"It's always about sex with yah Victor."

"Hey, I'm a lonely old man with few friends. I have to live vicariously as best I'm able little one."

Marie returned his smirk with one of her own.

"Please. Yah a two hundred year old perv who's gonna get a good hard slap one of these days."

"You kinky little tease."

She snorted in laughter and took another handful of nuts.

"It was his idea the first time. Go for a night swim ah mean, not the naked part!" She explained hastily, slapping at his leer. "So we went together that first time but then mah suit got caught on somethin in the water, a branch ah think. One thing led to anotha and that was mah first time skinny dippin." Marie summed up with a laugh. Victor shook his head, painting a delicate looking blossom on her big toe.

"Dunno how Jimmy did it, keeping his hands to himself for so long. If I had a mate.." He trailed off, refocusing on the foot in front of him. Marie noted his change in tone and nudged him lightly with the foot he wasn't currently working on.

"If yah had a mate..?" She prodded.

"You ask a lot of questions little one."

Hesitating only briefly, she took the plunge.

"Are yah lonesome Victor?"

For a few minutes, he let her sit in silence, working on nail designs. Eyes still on her toes, he switched to the other foot before he spoke again.

"It's nice to be a pack again." He began.

"But.. it could be nicer. Don't yah think?" Marie asked gently.

"Yeah.. don't suppose you have any hot friends looking for a good time?" He joked. Instead of responding, she pet his hair gently, accepting his soft embrace.

"We'll find yah somebody big brother. A real nice lady, one who can give yah a family with lots of little psycho babies of yah own." She teased. He smiled against her belly where the baby kicked, adding in their own two cents.

"Look at that, ain't even out yet and the kid likes me better. You know it's not too late to pass off this baby as mine-"

"Yah such a dork. And don't change the subject! What kind of woman are yah lookin for? Maybe ah can keep an eye out."

"I'm not discussing this with you."

Pouting, she started on another handful.

"Why not? If we work together ah bet yah we could find somebody before the year is out."

"Because we- hold that thought." He said, pausing when the phone rang. She made a little 'gimme' motion with her hand and he poked her with mock menace before handing it over.

Still giggling, she pressed the talk button and watched him start to tidy up.

"Howlett residence- oh hi Professor wha- he's what?" The blood drained from her face and Victor was at her side in an instant. "They-... when? Ah understand. No, Victor's with meh. We'll be raght yah, we're on our way." Hugging her belly for comfort, she looked up at her big brother.

"The blackbird went down and the team missed the last two check in's. The Professor says they're missin."

The only reason this wasn't the fastest Victor had ever driven was because he had his pregnant sister mate in the passenger seat. It was bad enough that Jimmy was on the away team that was missing, to have Marie inconsolable and possibly putting the baby in distress was something just as worrying.

Barely waiting for him to stop, she jumped out as soon his SUV pulled up to the building waddling as fast as her swollen little feet could carry her into the school. Truthfully Victor wasn't certain whether she would be pissed and demand to go on the rescue team or sobbing in worry. It seemed, however, that both were pretty likely in equal measure.

It should have been a routine mission for him, get in, get the kids, get out. They'd sent a team of six fully trained, powerful and deadly mutants to free mutant children from a lab. The intel had been checked out, it was good. There was no reason for this radio silence now.

Unless something had gone wrong.

Or they hadn't had time to request radio silence.

Or it was a trap.

Or- dammit now he was starting to panic. He'd lost his little brother once, he wasn't sure he could go through that again. Not when with a kit on the way, a pregnant sister mate and the pack coming together to reform once more.

Trying to push away the negative thoughts, Victor pushed a mug of chamomile tea into Marie's trembling hands and all but dumped her into a chair.

"When was the last communication?" He asked. The professor was checking his intel now, big blue sitting beside him with the same level of worry for his mate as Marie, if not more. The weather witch was one of the missing.

"It's been nearly 16 hours."

"And yah just tellin meh _now?!_ " Marie roared. The professor remained collected, but his fingers flying across his keyboard did falter.

"There are often delays while on missions, which you yourself are familiar with. We weren't overly concerned until the second check in was missed and we couldn't raise the away team on any of the frequencies. I understand that this must be very frightening for you but-"

Glaring, Marie pushed herself up with one hand, batting away Victor's attempts to help irritably.

"Are yah pregnant too?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Gritting her teeth, she slammed the cup down on the desk, letting her beverage slosh over the sides.

"Ah asked if yah pregnant."

Plainly confused, the older man shook his head, She stalked forward, with enough menace in her step that Victor wondered if he might have to break up a brawl.

"Cause if yah not pregnant and yah don't have a mate missing, ah'm willing tah bet yah DON'T understand one BIT what this is like so don't pretend otherwise! Just find mah damn mate or so help meh ah'll steal one of yah fancy ass planes and find him mah self!"


	12. Chapter 12:No fury like a woman pregnant

**Chapter 12: No fury like a woman pregnant**

Victor Creed would never admit to being afraid of anything. He'd long ago sworn that no matter the cost, no matter the foe, he would face down fear and laugh.

However, that was before he'd been exposed to the sight of a very angry and very pregnant Marie.

Worry made her bold, fear sharpened her emotions into wrath. In an odd way, he was proud to watch her issue commands and give any who got in her way a severe tongue lashing. Even Xavier, her former headmaster, part time father figure and current boss wasn't risking being on the receiving end of the sharp tongued succubus.

Instead, when the call for ransom and taunting came in, he simply handed over the controls.

 **It happened around the twentieth hour the team had been missing.** Xavier had gone to check in with the rest of the staff, and keep them apprised of the situation. Scott took his place, keeping watch for any incoming radio signals or messages from the team, along with keeping an ear out for any of their contacts who might have information.

The only real silver lining to the situation thus far was that with both their mates missing, Hank was there to keep an eye on Marie. Even this didn't do much though, as the furry blue feral was mostly alternating between pacing angrily and keening for his taken mate.

Marie, for her part, had spent much of the time testing the radio connections and hugging her belly, trying to soothe the babe inside who seemed to sense that something was wrong and continued to kick it's mother every so often.

"It'll be okay. Yah Daddy is real strong and he promised he'd come home tah us. Yah just need tah settle fah mama now please." She begged. The baby kicked once more, hard and then was silent.

"We've got something." Scott piped up from his chair. Victor and Hank helped Marie stand and make her way over to the young man, who had a pair of headphones. "I've sent for the professor, it sounds like a signal… I'm trying to open a line, I don't recognize the code so someone must have hacked in somehow." He informed them, fingers flying.

"Well what are they saying!? Out with it!" Hank demanded, as Charles rolled in. "I think it's something to do with our video system, I think they're trying to get in the computer. Maybe even to cerebro? I can't-" Scott was cut off as suddenly a face filled the main computer screen. It was a man, who looked to be about 30. With a military style crewcut and a rakish grin, he waved at the stunned mutants.

"Howdy there! About time you all picked up, I was beginning to think you were ignoring me." He said, apparently very pleased with their evident ire. Even his blue eyes twinkled, he looked as though he could be discussing the events of the day with a friend over beers. His lax attitude was what really pissed Marie off.

"Who am I speaking with?" Charles asked.

"My name isn't really all that important. What matters is that I've got some buddies of yours here with me, and I'm thinking, based on the prices on some of their heads, you'd be willing to pay a pretty penny to get 'em back." He picked at a thumbnail, making a face. "By the way, I don't suppose you know any good places to get a manicure? I mean sure, I'm a gun for hire but I like to look good too, know what I mean?" He continued.

The professor paused, signaling to Scott to put the man on hold. This done, he looked at the others.

"What are yah waiting for? Pay the man and bring them home!" Marie insisted.

"I second that." Hank added.

"I think we need to play this smart Professor. If he knows we're desperate for our people, he may make retrieving them impossible." Scott chimed in.

The professor nodded, listening to them all and then turned to their resident mercenary expert.

"Mr. Creed? Opinion?"

Arms folded and studying the man's face, Victor turned his glare back to the group.

"It's a game to him. If he's willing to contact us, that mean he's either incredibly stupid, it's a trap, or he doesn't much care about the other guy who took them in the first place. If it was a trap, I think he'd be trying to offer more information. Show he's a good guy, give us just enough info to feel like we know him. He's not doing that. He _did_ mention he's a gun for hire. That's essentially the universal sign for 'I don't care as long as I get my money.' That makes me think he hasn't had any face to face dealings with whoever took our people which means there's no loyalty. He can be swayed, he can be bought." He finished.

Nodding again, The Professor signaled for Scott to bring the man off hold and started to speak once more.

"If you are referring to a team of mutants, then we may have interest in them. But only for what they can add to our current situation." He told him, mimicking the younger man's devil may care attitude. The man grinned.

"And I might be inclined to give you the goods.. For the right price of course."

The professor raised one solemn brow.

"What exactly would that be?"

"Depends on what you're willing to pay. And I'd hurry up and decide what that number is if I were you. See, Me? I'm cool as a cucumber. But my people, they get a little trigger happy now and then." He jerked a thumb at two other people behind him, the pair both dirty blondes and the same blue eyes as the original speaker. As if on cue, one wolf whistled and the other shot off her gun with an exaggerated howl.

"There's no need for violence. But I _would_ like to be certain of what I'm getting as part of this deal." The Professor said, clearly unimpressed.

"What, you don't trust me?I'm hurt, I thought we were becoming something special here."The man looked wounded.

"I want to see that the people are unharmed."The professor continued to press.

" Look at this face, you don't trust this face?" The man crooned.

"To be frank, no."

"But it's so open and honest." He smiled sweetly.

Tired of this little back and forth, Marie strode forward and leaned down, face directly in the camera.

"What's yah name, who am ah speaking tah?" She asked abruptly. The man squinted, then a slow smile spread over his features.

"Question is, who are _you_ beautiful?"

Victor started to snarl. He needn't have bothered. The Rogue was in full control and out for blood.

"Ah'm the woman who's just itchin tah rip yah spleen out tah serve on crackers. See the man behind meh? He's playin 'll negotiate, and come tah terms, and it'll all be so very civilized."

She cooed, to his growing discomfort. Despite her sweet smile, her voice had taken on an eerie sing song quality to it. Scott was unsettled. Victor was proud.

"Kieran she's scaring me.." The other young man mumbled, shifting nervously.

"Shut up Jared. She's bluffing." Kieran snapped. "And what are you gonna do, huh? You don't scare me." He continued, staring hard. Marie met his gaze unflinchingly.

" Ah'm not gonna play nice. Ah'm just gonna hunt yah down, like a dog. And then, when ah _do_ find yah? Ah'm goin tah systematically place teeny tiny little cuts, all over yah body. Just deep enough tah really sting, get that too hot feeling yah get from a paper cut. Roll yah in a bed of salt, till they start tah then drip lemon juice on yah, one... drop…. at a time." She smiled, eyes empty and smile serene.

By now, Jared and the young woman were tugging at their partner, clearly nervous as she continued,

"That's one idea. One of many. Have yah dealt with ferals before Kieran?" She asked. He shifted in his seat, doing his best to keep up the hard eyed stare. Victor thought he could see a bead of sweat on the man's forehead.

"I- I dunno what that means. I just do my job, get my money. That's all." He insisted.

"It's a shame yah not more informed. If yah were a real professional, yah'd research yah jobs a little better. Yah would know _don't. Fuck. With. A. Feral._ " She all but snarled, teeth bared and calling on her 'borrowed' powers. With a bamf of energy, she was directly in front of the young man, hands fisted in his shirt.

"WHERE. IS. MAH. MATE."

 **Within a few hours,the team was back at the school and the feral pairs were happily together once more.** All of them were a little banged up but none too bad the worse for wear. Marie was loathe to let Logan go, and to be honest he was perfectly fine with that. After getting checked out by Hank and cleared, the little pack headed home.

"How much did it cost Chuck?" Was Logan's first question at dinner that night. Victor shook his head, dishing up plates of food while Marie continued to fuss over her mate.

"Not a red cent."

Logan's eyebrows raised.

"How'd he swing that?"

Victor grinned at Marie.

"When life gives you lemons… threaten it's paper cuts."


End file.
